


No Regrets

by inanis_mortem



Series: BokuAka Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Bokuaka Week Day Five:Prompt: HealthSummary:“You should have dried your hair before you went out the other day,” he huffed, sifting his hand through Bokuto’s soft hair. “Thats how you got sick.”“But there was a snowball fight!” Bokuto protested. “And there was no way I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to smash a snowball into Oikawa’s face! You did it too!”





	

Akaashi watched the snow fall outside.

He didn't hate it per se but he knew he was going to spend _hours_ shovelling it off his driveway the next morning.

Which meant an achy back for days.

"HEY, NO!"

Akaashi frowned as Oikawa's familiar voice rang out in the air along with Kuroo's dreaded cackle.

"I swear to god Kuroo if you-agh!"

Akaashi wrapped his bathrobe around him tightly and cautiously stepped out onto his balcony, glancing over the edge to see Kuroo shoving snow down Oikawa's back, Iwaizumi calmly standing to the side, holding out a cup to Kenma who accepted it.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi called warily, ducking as a snowball whizzed towards him.

"Self explanatory, Akaashi, where's Bo?"

"HERE!" Bokuto hooted, fresh out of the shower. Akaashi did a double take, Bokuto wasn't even wearing a shirt-

"HEY MAN, JOIN US!" Kuroo was shoving Oikawa into the snow again with great joy, only flinching when Oikawa retaliated, throwing snow into his face. "NEED HELP HERE!" Oikawa took the opportunity to stuff snow into Kuroo's mouth.

"YEAH!" Bokuto replied, darting back into the apartment and exiting with a jacket and gloves.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi yelled exasperatedly. "Dry your hair! Or put on a hat! A scarf at the very least!"

Bokuto ignored him and barrelled into Kuroo. 

"They're going to get sick," a voice said and Akaashi turned to eye Sugawara wearily.

"I know."

"Good luck."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should join?" Sugawara suggested innocently. "I mean it's not everyday you get to do this. And why not do it while Oikawa's down?"

Oikawa was squawking, barely visible from where Kuroo and Bokuto were on top of him.

"THANKS BUT NO THANKS FOR THE HELP, MR. REFRESHING!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes but went and got the appropriate gear regardless.

He wouldn't lie, it felt pretty good until Kuroo turned on him with Bokuto's help.

It ended with Sugawara with plenty of blackmail worthy content, Oikawa with broken glasses, Bokuto with ice in his hair and Kenma with hot chocolate spilled over him after being inadvertently drawn into the fight.

Akaashi wasn't even going to mention his ruined sneakers. 

However, Bokuto did get sick in the end.

/-\/-\/-\

Bokuto was coughing again.

Akaashi quickly helped him sit up, gently rubbing his back until the violent hacking subsided.

He hated it when Bokuto did that, it sounded like he was dying.

"Just the cold air from winter," Bokuto dismissed with a bright smile lighting up his pale face. "It makes my throat all dry."

Akaashi scowled, handing Bokuto a cup of water.

"You should have dried your hair before you went out the other day," he huffed, sifting his hand through Bokuto's soft hair. "Thats how you got sick."

"But there was a snowball fight!" Bokuto protested. "And there was no way I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to smash a snowball into Oikawa's face! You did it too!"

Akaashi struggled to keep the grin off his face, remembering the utter satisfaction of burying Oikawa in snow along with the others while Iwaizumi stood to the side, sipping hot chocolate and turning a blind eye to his boyfriend's demise.

"Well yes," he agreed. "But I'm not sick."

Bokuto pouted and grabbed Akaashi, easily hauling Akaashi into bed with him.

Akaashi was glad it was only a minor cough and cold unlike the full blown fever Oikawa had apparently come down with a few days prior. 

Iwaizumi must have been having blast.

"I'm going to get sick," Akaashi deadpanned, but made no attempt to escape.

It was a cold and Bokuto was warm.

"Well then Kuroo will take care of us."

"No."

Akaashi shuddered as the thought of Kuroo even cooking for him entered his mind. Kenma had once expressed how terrifying it was and how he was going to stay at Akaashi or Hinata's if he ever got sick again.

"Absolutely not," he reaffirmed.

Bokuto started to argue before he started coughing again, turning away from Akaashi to cough into his pillow. 

Akaashi patted his head gently.

"I don't regret it." Bokuto's voice came out raspy and muffled and Akaashi got up to make him some lemon water, shaking his head.

Neither did he, but no one needed to know that.

/-\/-\/-\

He should have listened to his own advice because he presumably got the cold from Bokuto and promptly spent days in bed trying to fight it off.

At the very least, he recovered before Oikawa.


End file.
